Silence at Dawn
by LittleMissLOL9000
Summary: Something that really happened to me! this isn't exactly a HSM fanfic, this is a true story, but i thought i would give you guys a little something to read while i'm working on CRIME SCENE!


**This isn't necessarily a HSM fanfic…this is actually something that really happened to me. I hope you enjoy it and nothing in this story is exaggerated, it all really happened one early Monday morning…. **

_Silence at Dawn: _

1:50…UGH! All that I really wanted that night was a good nights sleep, I didn't care if I hadn't finished all of my homework, I just wanted to get some rest. I was dead tired from school, musical practice, homework, etc...I just needed to get some rest. If I got that then I would be happy. I remember that my last conscious thought was that I should go and brush my teeth, but I decided to lay down for what I thought would be only 5 minutes, I hadn't realized that I would actually fall asleep, and in my day clothes no doubt.

3 hours later...

4:45 in the morning...not a sound to be heard in the night sky, no bird was chirping, no leaves were rustling, all I could here was the meowing of my cat, _Leia,_ who was right outside my door. Considering that she was keeping me awake with her unstoppable meowing, I decided to open the door for her. She came in and pounced onto my bed, as I brushed her softly with my fingers, I decided to try to go back to sleep, after all it was now 4:47 in the morning and it was a school day today. I fell back into a dreamless sleep for a good hour or so in the silence of the night.

1 hour later...

I woke up with a start. I didn't know what had woken me up other than the fact that I had to wake up sooner or later. I heard a soft sound of grass in the backyard of my neighbors house...'_Wait,' _I thought to myself, '_Are those footsteps?'_

With only the sound of grass and footsteps, I suddenly heard a shrieking scream; I jumped at the sound of my neighbors screaming. All of a sudden, the footsteps started running and that was enough to get me out of bed and to look out the window. I wanted to know what was going on next door. I couldn't see anything, the fence was blocking the view, but I could see the blue-white light that was on, and it was shining pretty brightly. Then out of nowhere, there was a large banging sound, it sounded like wood banging against wood and screaming stopped for a few seconds.

My cat was now sitting on the windowsill trying to get a glimpse as to what was happening as well. The banging was still going on and now there were multiple footsteps running everywhere. Suddenly, they were yelling and screaming louder than ever. The banging had gotten harder and faster. Then their child came outside running. I couldn't see him, but I knew he had.

"DAD! OVER THERE!" the boy screamed.

The screaming had now gotten more intense and the hitting of the wood was now faster then it had ever been before. I sat on my bed; mouth ajar, eyes wide and looking out of my bedroom window. I could see shadows moving on the wall that the light was blazing upon and at one point, I was sure that I had seen the top of a metal pole moving to the same beat of the banging sound. My cat's ears were now perked to the highest of heights. The screaming went on and on...

"DAD!" their son yelled.  
"HONEY!" screamed the wife.

But, the husband just kept on kicking and hitting whatever it was that he was aiming for. _BANG...BANG...BANG, and then...pure silence._

I decided to get ready for school; after all it was 6AM. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and did all of the jazz that you do in the morning. On the way to school, I kept thinking about what I had witnessed and walking down the hallways I kept asking my self questions:

'What was going on over there? Where they killing something? Where they killing _someone?_ Was there someone in their back yard who wasn't supposed to be there?'

PRESENT DAY:

Even to this day I don't know exactly what happened that night. In fact, I haven't even seen my neighbors come out of that house since that night. I still ask myself as to what must have happened. I haven't seen or heard anything come out of that house. Thinking back on that night I now remember things that I didn't remember before. I remember that their dog had been barking furiously (and I haven't even heard the dog lately.) and I remember that, after everything had gone quite, that there had been the slightest sound...the sound of metal clanking, like what you hear when you make a glass chandelier jiggle and that mysterious sound that it sends off into the room. I know that it is a memory that will haunt be forever, as to what happened that night and the occurrence of the _silence at dawn._


End file.
